Hilda
in Welcome to Fairy Hills!! }} |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Hilda (ヒルダ Hiruda) was a matron of Fairy HillsFairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Page 9 until she died 6 years before the current events occurred.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Page 31 Appearance Hilda was an old woman of short size. Her flabby face was covered in wrinkles. Additionally, the inner part of her gray eyebrows was almost always down, befitting her strict and nagging personality. She kept her gray hair tied up in a tight bun. Her usual clothing consisted of a violet shirt with long sleeves under which she donned a dark red vest. Around her neck she wore a frilly white collar with a pink ribbon. She also put on a long dark red skirt around her waist and a pair of brown boots on her feet.Fairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Personality Hilda was a strict, stubborn and nagging person who had a reproachful attitude towards Mages. Despite her never showing care for the girls in the dormitory, in reality, she was, in fact, a very warm person who cared for them more than anything else. In addition, she was always worried for their safety, especially when they had to leave for a dangerous job, always telling them to quit being Mages.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Page 34 Erza liked her the most, as she was considering Hilda like a grandmother she never had.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Page 36 Even after her unfortunate and inopportune death, Hilda's spirit still continued to watch over her girls.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Page 38 History Hilda was a matron of Fairy Hills, the female dormitory of Fairy Tail. As a very strict person, she never revealed her true feelings towards the female Mages. One day, however, she entered the dormitory with a box of toy costume jewelry. Since there were not enough for everyone, Erza lied and said that she did not want any jewels. Later that evening, Hilda came to her room and told her that one day, when Erza grows into a beautiful woman, she will give her real jewels.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Pages 34-36 Unfortunately, the next day, as Hilda was returning home after shopping in Shirotsume Town, she died when her carriage fell from a cliff.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Page 37 Synopsis Hilda posts a request to find something without any reward to be given. Mirajane tells Lucy to investigate the odd request since it was not recorded in the Acceptance of Orders book.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Page 4 When Lucy arrives at Fairy Hills, Hilda starts inspecting her to make sure she is really a female. When Lucy passes her inspection, Hilda introduces herself as the matron and the one who sent the request. She then orders Lucy to wear a sexy cat costume in order to do the job. When Erza looks out of the window and sees Lucy, Hilda suddenly disappears.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Pages 6-15 She later appears to Lucy again, and tells her she remembers that she lost the object in a dark place. Lucy thinks of the attic and runs to check without her, due to her pain in the back. In the attic, Lucy discovers a map and by following it, finds a small chest. She calls out for Hilda but she is nowhere to be seen. Erza arrives instead and the two decide to open the chest, which turns out to be full of jewelry. After hearing that it was Hilda that made the request to Lucy, Erza explains that Hilda died six years ago.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Pages 22-31 She then remembers that Hilda promised her that a cat princess will give her real jewelry when she grows up. With the request complete, the request poster Hilda posted disappears, along with Lucy's cat costume.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Page 40 Appearances in Other Media Memory Days Hilda makes a cameo appearance in the third OVA: Memory Days, walking past Gray, Happy and Natsu as the latter suspects that a kid with a book is the younger Makarov.Fairy Tail OVA: Memory Days Quotes *(To Lucy Heartfilia)"You can just go home. You're trash if you can't work properly for a job you have accepted. Better quit being a Mage too." *(To Lucy Heartfilia)"The room in here is 10 000 Jewel...I'm not going to give you a discount" *(To Lucy Heartfilia)"I can't let girls in the dormitory know about this job." *(To Erza Scarlet)"I'm sure you'll become a fine young lady in the future. A beautiful woman fit for jewels." References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased